


Rick's Cafe

by Glory1863



Category: Casablanca (1942), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon pair, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Trip and T'Pol might have gotten together in an alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick's Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that Trip isn't the only one who's a fan of "Casablanca."

Rick’s Café on Risa was a respectable establishment, but he was surprised to see her enter. He thought Vulcans didn’t drink. He handed the barkeep a coin for the machine. _“Play it, Sam. Play As Time Goes By.”_

She took the seat at the bar next to his. _“Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine,”_ he said with a smile as he ordered her a tall, cool, glass of water.

She quirked an eyebrow. I believe the phrase is _“Here’s looking at you, kid.”_

The beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
